


morbid children

by caramelchameleon



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelchameleon/pseuds/caramelchameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>webber, wendy, & abigail take a break together, aka “please let these creepy kids be happy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	morbid children

Wendy sat cross-legged by the firepit, methodically weaving dried blades of grass into basket-shaped traps. The death of the grass would help bring death to the rabbits - all in the name of postponing the death of herself and her companions, her fellows who had been uprooted like grass and trapped like hares. She turned the analogy over and over in her mind as she worked, feeling rather dully proud of it. Circular, cyclical poetry, turning back meaninglessly on itself… 

“Hey, Wendy!” Webber’s harsh, grating voice was unmistakable. Wendy let the half-woven trap fall to her lap, musings on death temporarily forgotten, as the spider-boy dashed excitedly into camp. “Wendy, are you busy? We finished all our chores! Will you come play with us?”

Sighing, Wendy turned to look at Webber, whose extraneous legs were fairly quivering with excitement. “Surely you can find something else to do in order to postpone our community’s collective demise. It takes constant toil to survive in this wilderness." 

Webber pulled a face, fanged mouth contorting into an even uglier frown. "We’re tired of working. We did lots today! Please, Wendy? Mr. Wilson said it was okay. Won’t you and Abigail play with us?”

“Abigail, too?” Wendy asked, interest stirred despite herself.

“Of course!” Webber nodded, bouncing on his heels. “Pleeease?”

Heaving another long sigh, Wendy set aside the weaving, clambered to her feet and pulled out the precious flower, cradling it in her hand. “Yes, all right.”

Webber smiled, grabbed her free hand in his furry, clawed one, and tugged her out toward the open. 

Out on the plains, Webber chased down a squealing rabbit, snatched it up, and sank his fangs into its back, snapping its fragile spine easily. Ectoplasm streamed up around the delicate red flower, into the vague and indistinct shape of Wendy’s twin.

“Hello, Abigail!” Webber greeted the ghost with a slightly bloody smile and a wave. “Will you play tag with us?” Abigail floated closer to Wendy, inclining her head bashfully, and murmured something.

“She wants to know,” Wendy reported, a very faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “how you intend to play tag with someone you can’t touch.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Webber said, confidently. “Not it!”

“Not it.” Wendy gave her sister a wink and took off running, while Webber scrambled in the opposite direction, giggling. Abigail flushed a translucent red and hesitated, looking back and forth between her targets, before taking off after Webber. 

They chased each other in circles over the plains, dodging around and between tall clumps of grass, until the sun went down for good. Abigail provided a softly-glowing light on their way back to where Willow was scrupulously tending the fire. Beside her, Wickerbottom looked up from sheets of papyrus as Webber flopped onto his stomach beside the fire. Wendy sat beside him more demurely, with Abigail floating just behind her shoulder.

“It’s good to see you children enjoying yourselves,” Wickerbottom said, pushing her glasses higher on her face. “In our constant struggle for survival, it’s easy to neglect these little diversions, hmm?”

Webber nodded, fishing in his pack for the body of the rabbit he’d sacrificed earlier. “We had a lot of fun! Thanks, Wendy. Thanks, Abigail.” He spitted the meat and held it out to roast over the dancing fire. Abigail murmured something in her sister’s ear.

“Thank you, Webber,” Wendy said, for both of them, and meant it.


End file.
